Losing His Ears
by Froststar11
Summary: Ritsuka is 17 in this fic, and as the title suggests, he loses his ears! This is my first post on this site... SoubixRitsuka. Yaoi! Don't like, don't read. Rated M for a reason :
1. Part I

**A/N:** Hi! So, This is the first fic that I've posted here on FF! I'm normally far too shy to post anything on the site, but somebody wanted me to be their Beta, and I found out that to offer my services, I'd have to first either A) post 5 stories, or B) come up with 6000 words worth of entries. Thus, I picked a few of my favorite fanfictions on my laptop, and posted them! I'm sorry that this is pretty short... I don't usually finish any of the many fanfictions I write, but rather leave them unfinished and go on to the next idea. I sort of just slapped an ending on this one to get it posted... Please let me know if it sucks horribly?

**Disclaimer:** Wait, you thought that _I_ owned Loveless? Bwaha... BWHAHAHA! You make me laugh. No, if I owned Loveless, Ritsuka would have LONG ago lost his ears! The only thing that I own is my laptop.

**Warnings:**

This is **yaoi**, slash, boyxboy, shonen-ai, whatever you want to call it. Either way, this fic contains sex between two males. In other words, if you're homophobic, why are you even here?

Also, this particular fanfiction happens to be for _Loveless_, which means the characters have a pretty big **age difference**, and the youngest, Ritsuka, is a minor. I don't expect any flames stating how much this sort of thing disgusts you. You've been warned here, and I WILL make a big deal out of it if you choose to ignore this warning. Everyone will know how much of an asshole you are for flaming despite this warning. Now, _constructive_ criticism? THAT I like. It helps me become a better writer. Please point out any typos you see as well... I'm bad about that!

Enjoy!

Arya Rose

* * *

**Losing His Ears**

Ritsuka stared at his history book, thoroughly bored. He somehow found his mind wandering for the hundredth time that same day back to Soubi. He was thinking about how much their relationship had grown, and how he was ashamed of himself. Every time that Soubi attempted to be intimate with him, he always got… well, he didn't know exactly what he felt. Maybe a little scared or angry, though he didn't know why since he trusted Soubi with his life. But he would always pull away, and yell at Soubi, pushing him away further and further each time.

He was angry at himself, because he had begun to have feelings that he couldn't describe for Soubi. He wondered to himself when exactly his name began to sound so good when it came from Soubi's lips; when he had started wanting their kisses to last longer, when he longed to run his hands through Soubi's hair as they--. The bell disturbed his thoughts as it rang, signaling the end of the day. He quickly jotted down the assignment, and gathered his books.

Ritsuka walked to his locker, which was only just across the hall from his last period of the day. He grabbed his book bag and strolled out the front doors before any of the other students even had reached their lockers. He walked towards the gate, and towards the blond that he knew would be there, waiting for him.

"Hey squirt. Have a nice day?" Soubi smiled cheerfully at his sacrifice, reaching out his hand.

"As good of a day as I could have in school…" he remarked, ignoring the outstretched hand, instead wrapping his arm around the man's waist. They continued walking like this, talking about the little meaningless things that made the beautiful fall scenery even easier to enjoy. Soubi's hips brushed past his, and Ritsuka blushed profusely. He was developing that habit lately, of blushing whenever Soubi's body was close to his own. He hated it, but Soubi couldn't get enough of it.

_God Ritsuka, you are too damn cute… _Soubi smiled down at the teen, causing Ritsuka to blush even more. When they reached Soubi's apartment and Soubi had unlocked the door, Ritsuka slid off his shoes and set his book bag down on the bed. Soubi immediately sat down to paint, but Ritsuka sauntered over to the small kitchen. He began going through the drawers and cupboards, knowing exactly where everything was. Soubi glanced up at him, chuckling softly. Ritsuka was the picture or domestic bliss, and it seemed as though he lived there. The way that he went through the random food items with no hint of nervousness, made Soubi wonder about what he would do in a few years. Once Ritsuka graduated, Soubi knew that he would ask the teen to move in with him, but he knew that the small apartment was too tiny for two people… at least if those two people didn't want to be very near to each other all of the time. Soubi smiled to himself, and quickly looked down at his painting as Ritsuka finished making some ramen, delivering a bowl to him.

"Arigato." He said with a grin. Ritsuka sat down on the bed with his back to Soubi, and began to do his homework. Soubi just couldn't resist; he stood up as quietly as he could, and crept over to where the boy was sitting. He positioned his mouth mere inches from the boy's ear, and whispered seductively. "You are far too damn cute…" He bit the younger male's neko-ear playfully as he voiced his thoughts from earlier in the day, and grinned as Ritsuka leaped into the air, hissing at him.

"Soubi! Quit that! You scared the shit out of me!" Ritsuka glared at him, as the fighter unit continued to smile.

"I'd have liked to get a whole lot more out of you than that …"

"Perv." Ritsuka lay down and began his homework again, this time facing Soubi just to be safe. Soubi laughed, and went back to his paintings. Ritsuka finished all of his homework except for history, and dreaded doing the stupid boring stuff. He sighed deeply, and dove into the history book.

A few minutes later, Soubi looked up to steal a glance at the boy, and realized with a start that he had fallen asleep. Soubi put down his painting supplies, and carefully made his way over to the sleeping form on his bed. Ritsuka heard him, and woke up. Realizing that he had fallen asleep, he didn't open his eyes. He wanted Soubi to think that he was still asleep. Soubi gently picked him up, moving him over ever so slightly so that there was room for them both on the bed. He lay down next to Ritsuka, and melted as the small figure snuggled up to him. Little did he know, Ritsuka was now fully awake. He waited until he thought that Soubi was asleep, his breathing evening out and slowing, and then he opened his eyes. He tilted his head up slightly, and kissed Soubi. He gasped as he felt Soubi returning the kiss, and blushed for the third time in the last few hours. He made himself push the older male away, breaking the kiss.

"I'm so sorry, little one. Did I wake you?" Soubi whispered, pleased that Ritsuka had kissed him.

"I… I woke up on my own when I… I heard you walking towards me. It's kind of a reflex… I don't sleep all that deeply… my mother…"

"Ah… So you _weren't_ asleep when you snuggled up to me. I knew it!" Soubi grinned triumphantly, and Ritsuka blushed again.

"I…" He was silenced as Soubi's lips placed themselves over his own, kissing him softly. Ritsuka restrained himself from panicking as he usually would, and from pushing Soubi away. He let the kiss go on, opening his mouth slightly when Soubi ran his tongue across the boy's lower lip. Soubi gratefully slid his tongue inside of the wet cavern, desperately exploring every part of it. Their tongues intertwined, and for once Ritsuka just let all thoughts fade away as he became transfixed by the pleasure this small gesture was providing him with. Soubi was the one who finally pulled back, leaving them both gasping for air. After a few minutes of panting, Soubi leaned over Ritsuka, and lowered his lips to Ritsuka's once more. Ritsuka was enjoying himself, but he became somewhat alarmed as the kiss grew more passionate. Soubi kissed him harder than he normally would, and Ritsuka reciprocated with the same new intensity. Soubi began to run his hands underneath Ritsuka's shirt, and Ritsuka moaned softly.

"S-Soubi…" he moaned again, "no… my… ears…!"

"Don't worry…" He noticed the terrified look on the boys face mixed in with the look of pleasure, and immediately felt ashamed of himself. "I… I'm sorry… I just…" He got up, and walked away. Ritsuka recovered from his moment of uncertainty, and felt surprisingly lonely lying in the bed alone. He got up, and walked over to Soubi. Soubi jumped slightly as he felt small arms wrap around his waist, and Ritsuka's timid voice coming forth.

"Soubi… please… at leastcome lay back down with me…" Soubi noticed the way that Ritsuka had worded this statement using the words 'at least', but said nothing. He let Ritsuka lead him back to the bed, and wrapped his arms around the small body in front of him. Ritsuka lay there for a while, enjoying the secure feeling of Soubi's muscular arms around him, before tilting his head upwards, looking at the older male intently. Soubi had been looking lovingly at him, and attempted to avert his gaze as Ritsuka looked up. Ritsuka let out a small chuckle before cupping Soubi's chin in his hands, pulling his face gently back towards his own. Ritsuka kissed Soubi then, differently than ever before. It was a slow, loving kiss unlike any even Soubi had ever experienced. Ritsuka pulled away suddenly, blushing. Soubi had pulled the teen even closer so that there was no space left between their bodies. Soubi paused, scooting back a little.

"I'm sorry… I hate it when I make you uncomfortable, but I… God Ritsuka, I just love you so much…" Soubi's voice shook as he spoke.

"Soubi. I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry that I haven't exactly shown you exactly how I feel. And I'm sorry that I haven't done this before now." The teen pulled Soubi back against him, filling the small gap that had been created when the older male had scooted away. Soubi tried in vain to suppress the moan building in his throat. Ritsuka leaned over, whispering in the man's ear. "You know… I'm not going to miss these damn ears. In fact, I'm sure I'll be glad they're gone…" He timidly reached over, unbuttoning the shirt that separated him from his fighter unit. Soubi's body shuddered before he grasped Ritsuka's hand, halting any further progress.

"Ritsuka… I refuse to do this if you're not ready. I love you too much --"

"Soubi…" Ritsuka said, his voice now husky with desire, "I've been ready for a while now. I was just too embarrassed…" With that, Soubi released his hold on the hand that was undressing him. Ritsuka kissed him, long and passionately, while undoing the final button of Soubi's shirt. He tossed the shirt carelessly to the floor as Soubi went to work on undoing the teen's pants. Ritsuka pulled himself away from Soubi just long enough to pull the shirt over his head before becoming impatient. Apparently, Soubi was taking too long, so Ritsuka grabbed the man's jeans, pulling them down all the way.

Soon, they were both in their boxers, still kissing. Soubi tried to maneuver them so that Ritsuka was on the bottom, used to being the dominant one, but was surprised when Ritsuka flipped to the side at the last second, ending up on top of him. Ritsuka grinned triumphantly, straddling the man's body while moving his mouth down to Soubi's throat, then chest. He flicked his tongue out hesitantly as he arrived at the man's nipple, taken aback by the low moan this elicited from Soubi. With a smile, he went to work, alternating between biting and licking the erect nipple in front of him. He paused, surprised at the sudden hardness he felt poking into his stomach. He blushed as Soubi whispered his name breathlessly. He moved over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Ritsuka felt himself straining against the confining fabric of his boxers, and he moved lower. He paused to dip his tongue into Soubi's belly button before continuing. He slid his tongue under the waistband of the boxers, grinning at how very… responsive Soubi was.

The younger male lay there for a moment, unsure of himself all of the sudden. He had no idea how to continue, and he didn't want to hurt his fighter unit. Soubi soon picked up on that, and decided to take matters into his own hands. This time, Ritsuka didn't protest when Soubi maneuvered so that he was on top of the teen. The first thing he did was liberate them both of the last bit of annoying cloth separating them from each other. Ritsuka sighed in relief as his erection was freed, Soubi following suit. Ritsuka blushed profusely as he felt Soubi's eyes roaming over his body. The man raised his eyebrows; for what his Ritsuka lacked in stature, he certainly wasn't lacking in this department. 'In fact,' thought Soubi, 'he's rather large for his age.' The man shook his head, mind returning to the task at hand. Soubi held up his hand, putting his index finger near Ritsuka's mouth. The teen quickly got the drift, drawing the finger into his mouth. Once Soubi decided that the finger was slick enough, he removed it, replacing it with his middle finger. Once three of his fingers had been sufficiently lubricated, he removed them completely. Ritsuka whined in protest, but Soubi ignored him. He positioned himself between the teenager's legs. He positioned his first finger at Ritsuka's entrance.

"Ritsuka, I love you." Soubi said, inserting his finger into the teen's tight wet entrance. Ritsuka grimaced, crying out. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay…" Ritsuka said biting his lip. Soubi gently began wiggling his finger around inside of Ritsuka. He could see the boy relaxing as the pain subsided. Soubi added a second finger, and Ritsuka gasped. Soubi moved the two fingers in a scissor-like motion, causing Ritsuka to flinch. Once again, Ritsuka calmed as the pain turned to pleasure. When Ritsuka began thrusting against the fingers, Soubi added a third. He gave the boy time to adjust, before continuing to prepare him. He again performed the scissor-like motion. As soon as Soubi thought that he was sufficiently prepared, he removed his fingers. Ritsuka felt surprisingly empty as he felt them pull out. This feeling didn't last long, however. Ritsuka felt the tip of Soubi's erection prodding at his entrance, and shuddered involuntarily.

"Ritsuka, are you ready?" Soubi asked quietly. Ritsuka nodded, and Soubi slowly eased himself into Ritsuka. The boy cried out much louder than last time, his muscles squeezing the man's member. Soubi moaned, and almost came right then and there. "I know that it hurts, but you have to relax. It'll be easier that way. I promise it won't hurt for very long." Ritsuka slowly calmed himself, relaxing his muscles.

"Soubi… _Move_." Ritsuka groaned after a few minutes. Soubi moved forward, inch by agonizing inch. Finally, he was in as far as he could go. He gave Ritsuka time to adjust to the intrusion. The teen lay there for a few minutes, panting as the pain lessened. Soubi pulled out a few inches experimentally before plunging back in. Ritsuka moaned, and Soubi grinned. He started a slow, easy pace. Ritsuka began to thrust in time with Soubi. "Soubi…" He moaned, out of breath. "Ah!" Soubi grinned as he hit the boy's prostate. He thrust back in, hitting the spot again. Ritsuka moaned loudly, gasping at the new sensation. There was certainly no pain felt anymore. "A-a-again!" Ritsuka's voice shook as a spasm racked his thin frame. Soubi gladly obliged, continuously prodding that special spot that would guarantee Ritsuka's pleasure.

Soubi leaned forward, taking Ritsuka's lips in his own. His hand trailed down to Ritsuka's own erect organ. He squeezed gently in time with his thrusts, running his hand along the member. He increased his speed, and Soubi sat up, pulling the petite form into his lap, never fully removing his member from the teen. He began thrusting again, attempting to hit Ritsuka's prostate from a different angle. The boy screamed, this time in pleasure, as Soubi hit it from this new vantage point.

Through the waves of pleasure, Ritsuka had an idea suddenly. He squeezed his muscles experimentally; curious to see what kind of a reaction this would produce. Soubi gasped, moaning loudly as he felt the boy tightening around him. Ritsuka had a sudden urge to take control, and he did just that. He pulled himself away from the blonde, pulling him to the edge of the bed. Ritsuka turned to face the fighter unit, and wrapped his legs around Soubi's waist. The older male moaned as Ritsuka lowered himself down on his member. He helped guide Ritsuka down by hanging on to his hips. In a matter of seconds, Ritsuka had established a rhythm, rocking back and forth. Soubi screamed the teen's name in ecstasy.

"R…Ritsuka! I'm… I'm going to…!" The sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded through the room, Ritsuka and Soubi both panting and moaning. Soubi cried out, thrusting upwards to meet the younger male, burying his shaft deeper than ever before. The sensation of Soubi's release pushed Ritsuka over the edge, and he cried out what could have been Soubi's name mixed in with every obscenity known to man, and a few that were yet to be discovered. They collapsed back on the bed, Soubi carefully removing himself from the younger male with a soft pop. Ritsuka snuggled up to Soubi, basking in the afterglow of his powerful orgasm.

"I'm not going to miss my ears."

"I think that I might… they were so cute!"

"Yeah, but those fuzzy old things were just getting in our way. Now we can do this all the time…"

"Very true…"

"Soubi?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I love you."

"I love you too, Ritsuka."

And with that, Loveless and Beloved fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** So, there it is! Please let me know what you think! If I get enough positive feedback, I may write a sequel...


	2. Part II

A/N: Hey there everyone! I finally got around to finishing the damn sequel lol... Sorry it took so long...I personally think the awesomeness that is DirtyTalk!Ritsuka makes up for it :3 I figured a sickly sweet fic like _Losing His Ears_ needed a pretty smutty sequel, no? :)

Includes: Ritsuka talking dirty, multiple lemons

Warnings: lots of language, sexual content, yaoi etc. You know the drill :)

Disclaimer: LOVELESS IS NOT MINE. (Unfortunately). If it were, Ritsuka would have lost his ears a long time ago, and Ritsuka's bastard of a brother would be dead. .

* * *

.:Part II:.

The sun set in a sea of oranges and reds just as Ritsuka zipped his duffel bag shut. His last day of school before Winter Break had been today, and he was getting ready to go spend the next two weeks with Soubi at his apartment. Reaching up to scratch his head, he made a sudden detour to fondly rub the area where his ears used to be. The boy had been spending more and more time at the blonde's place since the day he had lost his ears. Looking over at his small duffel bag, he smiled to realize that most of what he needed was already over at Soubi's.

He knew that the older man was planning on asking him to move in as soon as he graduated in the spring, but the apartment is so small that Ritsuka didn't know if they'd both be able to live without being on top of one another at all times. He suppressed a small grin as he thought to himself that he wouldn't mind all that much if their living arrangements managed to work out that way.

"You all packed?" Ritsuka turned towards the voice and flashed a brilliant smile at his beloved. Soubi was gracefully perched on the edge of Ritsuka's bed, waiting for his sacrifice to finish packing up his things.

"Yup! I've just got to go grab my laptop charger from downstairs and then I'm ready to go." He called out, waving a hand casually behind him as he went out his bedroom door. He was back a few seconds later with the cord, wrapping it up as he walked.

"You should be careful. You might trip if you let the end trail behind you li-" Soubi's warning came a few seconds too late; the cord seemed to take on a life of its own, winding itself around Ritsuka's feet. The ear-less teen fell forward clumsily, landing squarely in Soubi's outstretched arms with a grunt. "Like that." Soubi smiled softly, leaning forward to capture his sacrifice's lips in a loving kiss. The cord slid carelessly from Ritsuka's grasp as he leaned hungrily into the kiss. They parted for air, and Soubi lightly rested his forehead against Ritsuka's.

"I'm such a klutz..." Ritsuka sighed softly.

"You're my klutz." Soubi pressed his lips to Ritsuka's in a quick kiss before taking a winding trail down the teen's neck. Ritsuka tipped his head back, twisting his fingers in Soubi's soft hair as his lover went about his ministrations. Without warning, the blonde bit down on a particularly delicious looking piece of skin between Ritsuka's shoulder and neck. Ritsuka cried out, grinding his hips against Soubi's as he wrapped his legs around the older man's waist.

"Mmm... Soubi..." Ritsuka slid one hand between their bodies; there were too many layers between them. He reached behind the fighter unit, dragging his nails along Soubi's spine. The older man moaned and arched into the touch. As Ritsuka's hand moved up towards Soubi's shoulders, the annoying shirt was dragged with it. Soubi paused for just a moment so Ritsuka could get rid of the offending garment before letting out a feral growl and literally ripping the shirt off of Ritsuka's body.

The teen arched an eyebrow as the buttons from his shirt went bouncing across the room, but Soubi only grinned and resumed his self-appointed task. Letting out a breathless laugh, Ritsuka gently pushed Soubi down on the bed. Smirking at the man beneath him, he began to exact his revenge.

"I'll have you know that that was one of my favorite shirts." Ritsuka brought his face closer to Soubi's until he could feel the man's irregular breathing ghosting over his lips.

"I bought it for you. I'll buy you anoth- Ah!" Soubi arched his back and moaned as Ritsuka's tongue suddenly flicked out to wage war on his senses. The teen smirked once more, dragging his tongue roughly against the man's sensitive nipple, thoroughly enjoying the pleasant "torture" he was putting his lover through.

"I don't need another new shirt. I'll just steal another one of yours." He bit down on the hardened nub.

"Ritsuka..." Soubi sighed in pleasure. Ritsuka lifted his head, a mischievous expression dancing in his eyes. He leaned forward to whisper in Soubi's ear,

"Take me. I wanna feel your thick cock stretching my tight ass to the max. I want to feel you moving inside me." Ritsuka had stealthily moved his hand towards the bulge in Soubi's pants while he was talking. Now, his head was so close to Soubi's ear that the man could feel his warm breath as it flowed past his ear. With a smirk, he pressed his hand into the bulge before dragging his fingertips upwards and then back down, under the waistband of Soubi's jeans and boxers. He roughly grabbed Soubi's impressive length, fisting it until he felt Soubi tense just like _that ;_ Ritsuka knew Soubi was oh so deliciously close now. "I want to hear you scream my name when you come deep inside me." He lightly scraped his fingernails against the sensitive underside of Soubi's swollen cock.

Soubi tensed as spasms of pleasure shook his entire body. He cried out Ritsuka's name as he felt the white hot heat of his orgasm envelop him. Ritsuka gasped as he felt his own orgasm tear through him, Soubi's pleasure alone enough to drive him over the edge without being touched. Though his own words had helped himself along quite a bit… Ritsuka lifted his fingers to his mouth, sticky with Soubi's cooling cum, and licked them clean one by one.

"I don't approve of such a dirty mouth on my sweet little Ritsuka." Soubi uttered without much conviction.

"Well, at least _some_ part of you does." He exclaimed with a wicked grin, licking up the last few drops of Soubi's cum. The man groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

After Soubi recovered a bit and they took a quick shower together, Ritsuka picked up his duffel bag and laptop case, and the pair walked out the door with their arms around each other's waists.

A short drive later, they pulled up to the apartment in Soubi's new Dodge Charger. Ritsuka grabbed his bag, fumbling for the key Soubi had given to him the day after they had first made love. Smiling at the fond memory, he pushed the door open and went inside. Both men stepped out of their shoes, slipping on their respective pairs of slippers. Ritsuka made his way over to the back paint room where he had been storing his things.

Every time he walked into this room, he had to pause for a second and marvel at the talent of his lover. Various paintings were hung on the walls, and several others were set up along the side of the room with covers over them, waiting for Soubi to come back and finish them. This used to be Soubi's studio, but the blonde now did most of his painting in the living room while Ritsuka curled up on the couch with a book. Smiling again, the boy dropped his bags neatly next to the dresser Soubi had moved into the room for him. He searched the drawers for a pair of pajama pants, found them, and changed into them.

When Ritsuka emerged from the old studio, the tell-tale sound of running water let him know that Soubi was brushing his teeth. Ritsuka made his way to the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. The two men stood side by side at the sink, shooting surreptitious glances at one another. Ritsuka sighed happily at how very domestic this simple act was. He couldn't wait for Soubi to ask him to move in.

Soubi slid his hand into Ritsuka's, intertwining their fingers, tugging him back out towards the living room. The blonde flopped down on the bed, tugging Ritsuka's hand and pulling the teen down on top of him. He playfully nipped at the boy's collar bone, then soothed the red mark he left behind with his tongue. Ritsuka moaned, shifting slightly so that he could grind his half-hard cock into Soubi's. Their mouths crashed together in a swirl of tongues and teeth. Ready to move on, Ritsuka broke away from the kiss. He trailed butterfly kisses down Soubi's torso, pausing to tease his erect nipples for a moment before continuing on to his prize. He pulled off the boxers Soubi had planned to sleep in, eying his treasure like a young child in a candy store. He subconsciously licked his lips, and Soubi threw his head back with a moan at the sight.

"What do you want? Hmm? What do you want me to do?" Ritsuka grinned seductively.

Unable to form a coherent response, Soubi simply moaned.

"Y'know what I want? I want to feel the weight of your cock on my tongue. Then, I want to swallow you whole. I want to feel it slide into my throat, all the way to the hilt. Then, I want you to fuck my mouth so hard; I'll have trouble talking for a week. I want to taste your cum as I swallow everything you have to offer." Ritsuka trailed off, examining his handi-work. Soubi was a writhing mess of nerve endings beneath him. "I want you to dominate me; to be rough and not ask, only take what you want from me. That's an order."

Soubi finally lost any semblance of control he had as the mental images flashed through his mind. They had been together many times since Ritsuka lost his ears, but lately his little Ritsuka was becoming more daring. Never had Soubi treated him roughly, but what Ritsuka wanted, Ritsuka got. After all, it was an order. With a growl, Soubi sat up, grabbing a handful of his lover's thick hair. Ritsuka moaned as soubi forcefully yanked his face in front of his twitching erection. He was so hard that it hurt. Ritsuka smirked, looking up at him through his lashes. Soubi tugged again, thrusting against Ritsuka's pink lips. The boy opened his mouth slightly, and Soubi pushed his way inside. He felt Ritsuka gag slightly, and hesitated for a moment. Ritsuka pulled away, spluttering angrily.

"Don't you dare stop. Take, remember? I'm not made of glass; you won't break me. I want it rough." Ritsuka pointedly looked at his own weeping erection, standing proud amongst the mass of dark curls. With a nod, Soubi tightened his grip on Ritsuka's hair again, forcing himself down his sacrifice's throat. This time, he felt Ritsuka relax his throat muscles. He pulled out so that the head of his cock was perched on those wicked lips, then thrust home again. Ritsuka moaned, the vibrations surrounding Soubi's cock.

Suddenly realizing that he'd closed his eyes, Soubi blinked, looking down at his sacrifice. An expression of bliss was on Ritsuka's face as the thick length disappeared again and again into his mouth. Sensing his fighter's gaze, Ritsuka coyly looked up at him, eyes nearly black with lust.

"God you're beautiful like this." Deciding to throw some of the boy's own medicine at him, he smirked. "Your filthy little lips were made for my cock." Ritsuka whimpered, humming his agreement. Soubi moaned, unable to hold on any longer. He thrust deeper than before, quivering from the force of the orgasm that ripped through him. Ritsuka let Soubi's sensitive flesh fall from his mouth with one last loving swallow. Soubi's eyes were closed, his head still thrown back as he rode out the final waves of ecstasy.

When Soubi's breathing was back under control, he lifted his head and looked at his sacrifice. Ritsuka was lying on his side, head propped up with his left arm. His right hand was playing with Soubi's long blonde hair. A small smile settled on his lips, mirroring that of his lover. With a happy sigh, Soubi leaned over and drew Ritsuka into a tender kiss.

"I love you Soubi." The boy grinned as he snuggled into his lover's chest.

"I love you too, Ritsuka." With a soft grin resting on his lips and his beloved in his arms, Soubi drifted off to sleep.


End file.
